La Teoria del Caos
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: El Caos era lo único que tenían en común. Ella lo odiaba y por eso había evitado acercarse Springfield los últimos años. Èl lo necesitaba,y por eso lo había introducido en su vida desde muy temprano. N/L.
1. Simone Simpson

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aunque escribir estas notas del principio (o del final, o ambas.) siempre me ha gustado, no encuentro mucho que decir en esta ocasión.**

**Mayormente hice fanfictions de Harry Potter: este es el primero de Los Simpsons que hago. No sean muy duros. Supongo que es un Nelson/Lisa. Mi pareja favorita dentro de la serie. **

**Como soy de Argentina (aunque se me haya pegado escribir en neutro) me apoyare mayormente en los nombres propios que se emiten aquí en Latinoamérica, lo siento.**

**Nada más que decir. Vamos con el capítulo.**

_**La teoría del Caos**_

**Simone Simpson**

¿Cómo empiezas llevando a tu hija de seis años a la consulta del dentista y terminas volviendo a tu ciudad natal después de casi ese mismo tiempo, seis años, sin pisarla y sin ninguna intención previa de hacerlo?

Cuando Marge fue a abrir la puerta aquel mediodía, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Primero, porque Lisa no había siquiera telefoneado que vendría, después de seis años viviendo en Boston y con el único contacto de llamadas semanales y tarjetas festivas. Y después, porque apretada entre sus brazos, traía a una niña que era casi exactamente como ella había sido al entrar a la escuela elemental, sólo que tenía el cabello más liso y castaño oscuro.

Hola, mamá.- ella dijo.- Ella es Simone. Sim, ella es la abuela Marge. Es la mamá de mamá.-

La niña se separó confiadamente de su madre y se acercó a ella.

Hola, abuela. Estoy muy feliz de conocerte.- le hecho los brazos a la mitad del cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en su estomago.

Oh, cielos… quiero decir… Hola, cielo.- se agachó a la altura de niña y le sonrió.- Que bonita eres. Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte al fin.- le acarició el rostro.- ¿Tienes hambre?- le pellizco una mejilla.

Un poco. Cenamos ayer antes de venir y no desayunamos todavía.- confesó la nena.

Eso no esta bien, una jovencita tan encantadora no debe pasar hambre. Vamos.- Marge apretó los labios y le indicó por gestos que la siguieran al comedor.

Lisa la tomó por los hombros, le sonrió para animarla y la encaminó al comedor.

Allí, Homero y Bart habían seguido arrasando con el almuerzo, pero Maggie miraba suspicazmente hacia el arco que comunicaba con la sala.

Simone,- empezó Marge con voz resuelta.- Él es tu abuelo Homero y tus tíos, Maggie y Bart.-

Bart dejó de tragar, con la boca llena de puré de papas y las miro con sorpresa. Maggie las miro alternativamente a las tres y Homero se atragantó con las salchichas que había estado masticando cual canino famélico.

¡Demonios!- farfulló, poniéndose muy colorado, tosiendo, rociando saliva y trocitos de pan y salchicha por todo el comedor. Golpeó alevosamente la mesa y continuó carraspeado.

¡Homero la asustas!- le reprochó Marge.

Maggie se levantó y corrió al lado de Simone. La abrazó y le besó las mejillas con emoción.

¡Eres hermosa! Se parece tanto a ti.- abrazó con afecto a Lisa y luego se encaramó con su sobrina.- ¡Oh, será fantástico tenerte con nosotros! ¡Siempre quise un sobrino! Y si lo esperaba de este… - señaló sobre su hombro a Bart, que le golpeaba la espalda a Homero para liberarle la garganta. – Iremos de compras y al cine… y ¿Te gusta el helado?-

¡Lo adoro!-

Bueno, en cuanto acabemos el almuerzo iremos por uno. ¿Podemos, verdad?-

Si, por favor. ¿Podemos?- Simone también miro suplicantemente a su madre.

Esta bien.- admitió Lisa con una sonrisa. Todos lo estaban tomando de maravillas, excepto su padre, claro. Pero era lo que esperaba.

¡Iré por unos platos para ustedes!- Maggie corrió hacia la cocina.

Homero había logrado respirar normalmente, pero miraba fuera de si a Lisa, como si no pudiera creer que se hubiera apersonado allí y con una hija cuya existencia habían ignorado siempre.

Menos mal que mamá siempre hace comida demás.- Bart se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Con o sin hija, te echamos mucho de menos.- le susurró al oído, le besó una mejilla y la ayudo a sentarse. – Vas a tener que resignar tu tercera porción, papá.-

Ya no tengo hambre.- Se levantó de la mesa secamente y salió al jardín trasero. En la cocina vio a Simone. La niña le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. La miró ásperamente y luego continuó su camino sin siquiera mirarla una vez más.

Bart entró en ese momento a ayudar a su hermana menor con los platos.

Hola, yo soy tu tío Bart.- le estrechó la mano a la niña, en un gesto de formalidad que se hubiera ganado a Lisa a su misma edad. A ella pareció agradarle muchísimo. Seguramente Lisa la había tratado siempre como a una adulta más. Creciendo entre gente adulta. Eso tenía que cambiar cuanto antes, pensó.

No le agrado. ¿Cierto?- dijo ella tristemente. – El abuelo no me quiere. Me odia.-

No, no te odia. Es solo que… No te odia. No te conoce. – trató de confortarla su tío.

Pero ustedes no me conocen y yo les gusto ¿Cierto?- temió una respuesta negativa.

Claro que nos gustas. Eres una Simpson. ¿No? A todos los Simpson nos gustan los otros Simpson. Y a papá también. Él es un Simpson, tú eres una Simpson. No hay modo de que no te quiera.- Bart la abrazó y le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

¿Es bonito tener un papá?- preguntó ella de repente.- Yo nunca tuve uno. ¿Crees que si le caigo bien al abuelo él quiera ser mi papá? Después de todo, soy una Simpson.-

Pero él es tu abuelo, no puede ser tu papá.- afirmo Maggie. Bart rodó los ojos.- ¿Qué?-

Lo sé. Pero yo no quiero un padre para que se case con mi mamá. Yo quiero un padre que me lleve a los juegos de soccer y me recoja en el colegio y me cuente historias. Y que algún día… algún día me enseñe a tratar con los chicos… -

Creo que en eso Homero falló bastante.-

Maggie le arrojó un repasador a la cara.

Para todo lo demás, ya tengo a mamá.- declaró la niña, satisfecha y mirando con adoración a su madre, que en ese momento hablaba muy bajo con su abuela.

Después de comer, la excitación de Simone por su recién descubierta familia no se había calmado. Insistió en ayudar a recoger la mesa. Logró llegar al fregadero sin romper ni un solo vaso de la tambaleante pila de trastos. Luego se paro en un banquillo junto a Marge, con un repasador en la mano.

¿No vendrás con nosotros?- Simone secaba los platos que le pasaba su abuela, recién fregados. Lisa acomodaba las cosas en la heladera y Maggie guardaba la vajilla en los armarios.

No, amor. Mamá se va a quedar ayudándome a acomodar sus cosas aquí. Después de todo, van a quedarse una larga temporada ¿No es así?- inquirió con sequedad Marge.

Sí, así es. El lunes mismo iremos a la Primaria Mi Pequeño Watson para inscribirte.- afirmó Lisa.

¡Genial!- respondió entusiasmada la niña.

¡Ay, Lisa! ¡Qué mal la has criado!- dijo cómicamente su hermano.

¿Por qué no a la Primaria Springfield? Skinner sigue siendo Director allí. No tendrá problemas en conseguirte un puesto. A esta altura, será muy difícil conseguirlo en otro lado.- aportó Marge, fregando con especial ahínco una taza con manchas de café.

_Porque allí empezaron todas las desgracias de mi vida. _No tengo suficientes recuerdos agradables allí como para desear volver a poner un pie en sus pasillos.- respondió secamente Lisa.

Curioso, siempre pensé que sólo yo pensaba así.- acotó Bart. – Tampoco podré acompañarlas, tengo trabajo que hacer en la computadora.- dijo dirigiéndose a su sobrina y a Maggie.

Nos divertiremos. ¡Será una salida de mujeres!- afirmo con entusiasmo su hermana menor.

No me la eches a perder demasiado. ¿De acuerdo?- le acarició con ternura el cabello Lisa a Simone.

Ahora estaban en su antigua habitación. Empujaron la vieja cama de Lisa bajo la ventana y trajeron la cama pequeña de Maggie, que había dejado de usar a los diez años, ya muy alta para caber en ella. La prepararon para Simone, sacudieron los muebles, aspiraron la alfombra y empezaron a guardar la ropa en el armario.

Curioso.- repitió Marge. -¿Cómo ocurrió, Lisa?- preguntó finalmente.

Su hija continuó doblando los sweaters y no contestó por el momento.

Mamá, tú me lo explicaste muy bien a los doce años… _Bueno, ni tanto. Pero hiciste el intento.-_

Sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué ocurrió con él?-

No lo conoces. Es de Boston. Comenzamos a salir apenas llegue a la Universidad… me sentía tan sola… él no estaba estudiando… trabajaba en una librería cerca del campus…. – empezó Lisa con detenimiento.

No es cierto. Sim me dijo que cumplió seis años el 23 de marzo pasado. Hace tres meses casi. Y supongo que la tuviste a término ¿Verdad? ¿O vas decirme que fue prematura? No te creeré, Lisa. No tienes una buena cobertura médica. De haber sido prematura deberías haberte comunicado con nosotros por ayuda. Así que nueve meses. Un año, casi. Hace siete años exactamente, tú estabas en Springfield aún. Recién llegaste a Boston en Septiembre. El padre debe ser de… -

… Es Nelson.- la cortó en seco. Que se callará de una vez, por favor. Odiaba cuando su madre se ponía suspicaz.

¿¿Nelson Muntz?? ¡Lisa! ¿Cuándo demonios…? ¡Nunca saliste con él! ¡Nunca supimos nadas! ¿Acaso Bart…?-

¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie lo supo nunca! ¡No había nada que saber! ¡No salíamos! Sólo…-

¿Sólo se dio? ¡Tú no eres así, Lisa!-

No lo soy. Y no lo volveré a ser nunca. Pero esa es la verdad, mamá: Nelson y yo no éramos nada, pero acabe enterándome, junto con las notas de mis primeros exámenes, que iba a ser madre de un hijo suyo.- gruño Lisa, colgado los pantalones de jeans y empezando a atar calcetines, de modo que no se le gastaran los elásticos. – Luego… simplemente me las arregle: conseguí un trabajo a medio tiempo, tuve que rendir menos materias y obtuve una plaza en la guardería comunal. Con el tiempo, logre conseguir una media beca.-

¿Qué harás con él? ¿Le dirás?- inquirió seriamente su madre, mirándola con las ojos brillantes.

Lisa comprendió que una negativa sería contraproducente.

Mamá, haré lo mejor que pueda. Sólo déjame resolverlo a mi modo. ¿Esta bien? Confía en mí. Una vez más. La última vez.-

_Toda había empezado cuando ella apenas estaba en su primer año de preparatoria. Quizás por eso no había sabido controlarlo_

_Nelson estaba en su tercer año. Se había puesto muy alto. Bueno, ella también, pero él además había sacado muchos músculos. No tantos como para ser una mole humana, pero los suficientes como para ser mucho más fuertes que la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela. Después de todo, era el mariscal del equipo de futbol. Ella en cambio, seguía siendo muy delgada y daba la impresión que se quebraría apenas la rozará algo, tal era el resultado de su dieta vegetariana, no tan estricta como a ella le hubiera gustado: Marge aún la hacia comer huevos y lácteos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Y tomar suplementos de vitaminas._

_Por otra parte, Nelson y sus amigos seguían siendo unos abusivos que conseguían que todos les temieran, golpeándose por naderías y aterrorizando a los nerds. Ya no robaban dinero del almuerzo, pero se especializaban en hacer que los demás pagaran todo por ellos._

_Ella, por ser la única mujer del grupo de nerds, se había salvado de las frecuentes golpizas y riñas, no así de las humillaciones verbales de todo el desagradable grupo; así que cuando Nelson la empujo (de un pasillo desierto totalmente a un incómodo armario de escobas) pensó que al fin había llegado el momento: finalmente esos malditos idiotas habían olvidado todo escrúpulo e iban a golpear a una chica._

_Pero cuando el chico Muntz la aprisionó contra el fondo del armario y la besó, no supo que pensar. La mente se le quedo en blanco._

_Pero su cuerpo si supo que hacer. Primero, sólo por un leve segundo porque el muchacho le sujeto las muñecas con rapidez, luchó. Y al segundo siguiente, le respondió. Porque si bien era cierto que ya tenía más experiencia que cuando tenía ocho años (¿Colin? ¿Quién era Colin? ¿Milkhause? ¿Ese idiota realmente? ¿Josh? ¡Por favor, había sido simplemente un juego de la botella!) Nelson había sido su primer beso, sus primeros besos, y sabía perfectamente que esperar. No había nada en el mundo que le hiciera olvidar que esperar._

_Escúchame bien, Simpson. Esto no ha pasado. ¿Me escuchas?- la sacudió un poco por las muñecas, como si quisiera asegurarse de haber captado bien su atención.- No se lo contarás a nadie. Ni a tus amigos, ni a los míos, ni siquiera a tu hermano.- ¿Creía él que iría corriendo a contarle a Los Caballeros del Cálculo que se había estado besando en un armario de escobas con el tipo que los atormentaba? ¿O que iría de inmediato a hablar con su hermano para contarle que uno de sus amigos la había besado a la fuerza, a escondidas y le había ordenado que no lo supiera nadie? No era tan idiota, a pesar de que se sentía bastante estúpida encerrada en un armario con Nelson Muntz (¡Por Dios! ¡Nelson Muntz!), sin haberse defendido, sin tener miedo y ninguna intención de hablar de inmediato con Charmer. – Y acostúmbrate, porque así son las cosas aquí. Yo… nosotros… Yo mando en todo este maldito edificio y eso te incluye. Y, por el bien de Bart, no vayas corriendo a contarle a Charmer tampoco.- la soltó y se alejó un poco de ella, mirándola con ferocidad._

_No te temo, Nelson. Y me vale un bledo que mandes tú en todo Springfield. – replicó ella. Sabía muy bien que Nelson podía meter en problemas a Bart, pero no sin meterse él mismo. Quizás no le importará, después de todo. No con tal de salvar su reputación de una rata de biblioteca que afirmaría que él la había besado. – No diré nada, por ahora. Veremos. Déjame salir. ¡Apártate, maldita sea!- lo empujó con rabia y abrió un poco la puerta del armario, para asegurarse que no había nadie._

_No lo había._

_No hace falta que me temas. Sólo recuerda: mantente en tu lugar.- le susurró él al oído, por detrás de la puerta._

_S__alió, muy molesta y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Lamento que no hubiera un banco para obstaculizarla y dejarlo allí encerrado. Giró en la siguiente esquina y se echó a correr hasta la parada del autobús._

Hacia rato que todos dormían. Ella no podía. Empezar a recordarlo todo la había alterado sobremanera. Generalmente allá, en Boston, no se permitía pensar demasiado en nada que no fuera práctico, inmediato, urgente: las cuentas que pagar, los exámenes que rendir, los artículos que entregar, el mal humor de los clientes que atendía en su trabajo, los problemas con Simone, los malabares para conseguir comida y pagar el alquiler al mismo tiempo, los zapatos nuevos y la ropa que ya le quedaba chica a la niña….

Ahora, que tenía unas cuantas preocupaciones menos. (Ya tenía un trabajo en el Canal 6, ese era el único motivo por el que había vuelto a Springfield.) (Pensaba cursar materias en la Universidad local, por la noche y escribir para algún periódico de por allí) (No tenía que pagar un alquiler, aunque por supuesto que pensaba ayudar a los gastos de la casa y ahora tendría un buen seguro médico para Simone y sus frenos…) Ahora que su madre la había obligado a confesar, todo volvía con dolorosa rapidez y asombrosa nitidez. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Tenía solo 14 años… No debería haber permitido eso…

La puerta trasera la devolvió a la realidad, levanto la cabeza y dejo la mano en su coronilla. Se había estado pasando los dedos por el cabello con desesperación.

Hola.- dijo con aspereza Homero, sentándose él también a la mesa de la cocina. No parecía ebrio, aunque tampoco muy normal.

Hola.-

Lo siento.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sonrieron.

Es hermosa. Es exactamente igual a ti… excepto… bueno, los genes de tu madre son muy buenos. Es preciosa. ¿Es lista?- sonrió su padre.

Muchísimo más que yo cuando tenía su edad.-

¿Más que tú? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Terminó su carrera universitaria y decidieron visitarnos?- dijo con un acopio descomunal de buen humor.

Lo siento, papá. Te defraude.- el llanto empezó a subirle por la garganta.

No, Lisa. Un hijo jamás defrauda a sus padres… es sólo que… Uno se siente culpable… defraudado de si mismo… - explico confusamente.

¡Oh, papá! ¡Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa!- sollozó ella.

Por supuesto que si. Siempre creímos que eras una adulta, que podías sola con cualquier cosa. No te ayudamos, no te guiamos lo suficiente. Te desamparamos. Y eras solo una niña. No me has defraudado, Lisa. Jamás. Has criado a una niña tu sola, lejos de tu familia. Y los haz hecho de maravilla. De hecho, no deberías haber vuelto. La echaremos a perder por completo.- rió el hombre.

¡Papá!- le echó los brazos al cuello, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Siento haber sido tan hosco. Mañana lo arreglaré, lo prometo. Estoy orgulloso de tener una nueva Simpson en nuestra familia. Aunque, por su bien, deseo que se una verdadera Beauvoir.- a él también se le escurrieron unas lágrimas.

Simone Simpson es perfecto.-

**Bueno, lo que realmente me gusta de este capítulo es la reacción de Homero. Creo que me salió bastante realista.**

**Sobre Nelson… sé exactamente lo que quiero demostrar, pero no sé como. Un pequeño obstáculo nada más.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Lo que haces define lo que eres

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo. Disculpen algunas imprecisiones y abundancia de información, que las iremos corrigiendo con el tiempo. Esperemos que no mucho, ya que el manejo del tiempo no es precisamente mi fuerte. Haremos lo que podamos.**

**Cierto: ¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste.**

_**La teoría del Caos**_

**Nelson Muntz: lo que hace define lo que eres**

Costó adaptarse a la nueva vida, pero lo lograron. Exactamente eso fue lo que ayudó a Lisa, que fuera una nueva vida y no un intento de remendo de la antigua. Porque, quizás por aquello de "perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos" a la que más le costó adaptarse al cambio fue a la propia Lisa. Todos los demás lo sobrellevaron de maravillas: Maggie estaba encantada con Simone y la llevaba de acá para allá y la consentía con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, así que gracias al empleo en Krusty Burguers de su tía, Sim ya tenía una colección completa de juguetes alegóricos y mucha más ropa de la que podía usar en lo inmediato. Bart ya le había enseñado, a espaldas de Lisa por supuesto, a eructar, escupir y jugar videojuegos. Marge la acosaba con su peculiar versión del amor maternal: besos, muchos abrazos, verduras, frutas y regaños por etiqueta e higiene. Homero era el peor: estaba orgulloso de su nieta y cada tarde, cuando salían a caminar, la presentaba a todo el mundo y le contaba lo lista y buena que era.

Sim, por supuesto, estaba encantada con toda la atención que recibía: adoraba a su abuelo; se le colgaba del cuello a Bart cada vez que volvía de la calle; seguía a Maggie con una fe absoluta y ayudaba (hasta demasiado) a su abuela en la casa. Aunque su principal ayuda hacia Marge consistía en mantener entretenido a Homero, que ya estaba retirado de su trabajo en la planta.

Lisa la dejó hacer: ver televisión, acostarse tarde, dormir mucho, salir con sus tíos. Cuando empezará el año escolar, la Primaria Mi Pequeño Watson sería muy exigente. Ese había sido el motivo oficial por el cual la había elegido.

Además, trabaja muchas horas por día. Apenas unos días después de volver a Springfield, debió presentarse a trabajar. Y era mucho trabajo: desde las diez de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche. Debía sólo el veinte por ciento de las materias para recibirse de periodista y pensaba saldarlas cuando empezaran las clases en Universidad local, aunque debería estudiar hasta las seis de la mañana. Eso, sumado a su experiencia en dos pequeños periódicos de Boston (el del Campus y de su comunidad) le habían conseguido un empleo en el canal local: debía recibir toda la información sobre política, tanto de diarios como de teletipos e Internet, y armar pequeños textos para ser usados en los noticieros del mediodía y el horario estelar, así como las flashes que se insertaban en el medio de la programación.

Así que si bien era un trabajo absorbente y a veces había que tratar con gente que se creía muy por encima de la media, estaba bastante cerca de su especialidad y eso la confortaba. El sueldo no era especialmente bueno, pero tenía una buena cobertura médica, que le pagaría los frenos a su niña.

Tenía sólo media hora de descanso luego del noticiero del mediodía. Y al volver a su puesto, se encontraba siempre con mucho trabajo atrasado, así que eran pocas las veces que la tomaba realmente.

Pero ese día de mediados, casi fines, de julio se veía demasiado hermoso como para no aprovechar aunque más no fuera media hora para apreciarlo. Además, habían tenido muchas corridas durante la emisión del noticiero, era por casos así que su descanso era luego de la trasmisión: no se sabía cuando se iban a tener que ajustar los textos. Tenía que descansar.

Salió del estudio ocho donde grababan y camino por las desiertas calles interiores. Los estudios, en donde mucha gente imaginaba un mundo glamoroso y dorado, parecían grandes hangares. Exactamente los mismos en donde el gobierno guardaría extraterrestres, pensó con una sonrisa. Dobló hacia la derecha y ante ella, parecía que salido del asfalto, se alzó el edificio comedor: todo hecho en cristal y acero.

Comió una ensalada (aunque su dieta vegetariana se había flexibilizado bastante por Sim: por el dinero y por su nutrición.) y un jugo en el único sector verde de toda esa enorme metrópoli ficticia: el parque del comedor. Estuvo unos minutos allí, cerrando los ojos. _Despeja la mente, relájate, no pienses._

_Pensamos donde no somos y somos donde no pensamos._ Dijo una vez Lacan, lo había estudiado en su primer año en la Universidad.

Y con un doloroso golpe en el estómago, de esos que sacan el aire, Lisa volvió a ser. Cuando se deja de pensar, el resultado puede ser peligroso. Eso ya debería saberlo de sobra. _La mente es vecindario peligroso y no deberías internarte solo_. También eso podía pasarle a menudo, cuando no pensaba con cuidado, comenzar a citar cosas que ni siquiera recordaba conscientemente.

Fue otra vez la chica de dieciocho años que había recorrido las comunas en donde había vivido su abuela, durante dos meses; que había hecho artículos para publicaciones independientes y progresistas; que había aprendido a amar, valorar, perdonar a esa mujer que no había conocido nunca del todo. Que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo entre aquella gente pacífica y feliz. Su verano del amor, lo llamaba ella. Aunque de amor, estrictamente hablando, sólo había tenido el miedo acuciante, cada vez mayor, que crecía con lo que ella sabía que llevaba aferrado a sus entrañas pero se negaba a aceptar.

La opresión que le impedía respirar, más arriba que el estómago, pero por debajo de la garganta, justo en el centro, fue desapareciendo a medida que abría los ojos y volvía pensar donde no era. No era ya esa adolescente de dieciocho años. Tenía 25 años, era madre: tenía que volver al trabajo. Los pájaros que oía piaban en un parque y no un bosque. Se le hacía tarde.

Se levantó del banco y miró alrededor, momentáneamente desorientada. Después, decidió ir por la parte trasera del edificio comedor: la playa de descarga lindaba con una puerta de servicio en el estudio ocho. Si había salido por delante y dado toda la vuelta, había sido por simple distracción.

Se escurrió con facilidad entre dos edificios, por un estrecho callejón, con contenedores de basura, aunque muy limpio y salió al estacionamiento. Había sólo un gran camión de bebidas. Debía cruzar por delante de él para llegar a su estudio. Como no había nadie en la cabina, no temió un inesperado arrancón. Avanzó con presteza, taconeando con sus zapatos abiertos y moviéndose con toda la libertad que le permitía su falda tubo.

¡¡Qué camión!!- exclamó una voz de hombre, detrás de ella.- Lo siento, Alf, pero no tienes nada que hacer junto a ella.- se oyó un golpe metálico y una risa fuerte y mordaz. Seguramente el hombre, además de festejarse su propio comentario, había golpeado al camión como si fuera un amigo al que se exige una respuesta ingeniosa.

Ten más respeto, que soy madre.- Lisa gruño, deteniéndose por un momento, sin voltear a mirar, y continuando luego, con aire de dignidad.

Pues no eres la mía. Y ojalá no tengas un niño: no le gustará lo que sus amigos dirán de su madre. Ahora que si quieres yo podría ayudarte con eso. Parece que la maternidad no te sienta nada mal... -

Aquello sacó por completo de sus casillas a Lisa. Se frenó bruscamente (casi dejo el agujero de sus tacones en el asfalto, muy caliente por el sol estival) y se dio a vuelta a mirarlo.

¿Tienes que ser tan grosero?- casi le gritó, sin mirarlo todavía bien. A contraluz, sólo podía ver una figura oscura, inmóvil, en la parte de atrás del camión, con las cajas de bebidas.- ¿No sabes que no conseguirás nunca nada?- se movió un poco más hacia la sombra del camión, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que se le ocurriera a ese atrevido pendenciero.- Y… - lo miró completamente a la cara ella también. Estaba muy pálido, más de lo que recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Y más crecido. – No necesito ninguna ayuda de ti.- terminó al fin, lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo. Desde la parte de atrás de una repartidora de gaseosas y afines, Nelson Muntz la miraba como si no pudiera creerlo.

Maldita sea.- logró balbucear el muchacho.- Es decir… - bajo de un salto del camión y se acercó a ella.- Lo siento por… Bueno, todo lo que te dije. No sabía que eras tú.-

Gracias, supongo.-

No, bueno… No en ese sentido… Demonios… Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, no te habría gritado como un fanfarrón asqueroso.- se apresuró a explicar.

Olvídalo… De haber sabido que eras tú… no te habría contestado en primer lugar.- dijo cortantemente ella.

¿Así que una madre, eh?-

Pero no la tuya. Ni de un niño.-

Bien, supongo. ¿Vinieron de visita?-

Estoy trabajando aquí.- señalo el edificio a sus espaldas.- He vuelto a Springfield.-

_Genial_, se reprochó mentalmente, _la única persona que no debía saberlo si podíamos evitarlo y se lo dices tú misma. Bueno, es muy difícil negarme delante de sus ojos._

¿Y qué opina de tu esposo de Springfield? Supongo que no le gustará, siendo de las grandes ciudades. ¿Es de Boston, cierto?- la miró con atención.

¿Qué opina mi esposo…?- repitió ella, sin comprender. Luego captó.- No tengo esposo.-

Siempre fuiste más de lo que esperaba.- sonrió él. Miró por entre las cajas.- Oh, ahí viene Archie. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.-

Sí… ¿Nelson?-

¿Sí?-

¿Quién es Alf?-

Alf 369, es la patente del camión repartidor. Adiós.- arrancó con un crujido y se alejó, más velozmente de lo necesario. Siempre tan cerca: más de lo necesario, siempre.

_Recordaba perfectamente la primera (y última vez) que la había deseado con esa intensidad. Tenía diez años y no sabía como nombrar esa sensación acuciante y desesperada. Había ido a arrojarle ensalada pasada, sacada por sus amigos del basurero de Krusty Burguer, a la casa de Skinner. La policía había comenzado a perseguirlo y él corrió a refugiarse a su casa. Le mintió. Y, más tarde, se delató solo. _

_Estaban allí parados en el mirador del Springfield, a la luz del amanecer. Llevaba puesta aquella ropa de ñoño que ella le había escogido. Sólo la usaba porque así lograba que ella le pusiera un poco más de atención. Aunque, que va, no podía quejarse: Era la persona que más atención le había puesto en toda su vida._

_¿Me mentiste?- su expresión era mitad dolorida y mitad furiosa. - Estuviste donde Skinner, ¿Cierto?-_

_Se veía bonita: las mejillas rosadas por la furia y el frío del amanecer; los ojos grises entrecerrados por la tristeza y el sueño._

_Por favor, no llores._

_No, linda. Ven acá. Dame un beso.- Dio un paso hacia ella; estiró la mano. Sabes que jamás te perdonará que la hayas engañado. No te quiere; no te querrá nunca más. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que alguien como Lisa Simpson te querría alguna vez? Pero se siente bien estar con ella: se siente bien tomarla de la mano, se siente bien tenerla a tu lado cuando todo se pone oscuro, se siente bien hacerla reír con una tontería. Se siente bien besarla. Recuérdaselo. Quizás crea que eso es suficiente para quedarse contigo. Quizás ella también sienta que todo esta justo donde debería estar cuando se besan._

_No, Nelson.- Ella dio tres pasos atrás, se alejó del alcance de su brazo y luego pareció arrepentida. Desanduvo dos. Quizás algo del estúpido dolor que sentía en el estómago (No, más arriba.) (Más abajo que su garganta, pero mucho arriba que su estómago, sin duda.) se reflejaba en su rostro. – Un beso no es nada si no sale del corazón.-_

_¿Qué corazón? Decir "¿Qué corazón? ¿Él que estas haciendo pedazos justo en este momento?" hubiera sido una estúpida frase hecha. Y que, por esta vez, no era cierta. Más bien sentía que… no sentía. Eso era. No sentía nada. Ni dolor (más allá del estómago), ni nervios, ni tristeza, ni enojo. Tampoco felicidad, por verse al fin libre de una molesta nerd a quien no le gustaban sus amigos, su lenguaje o la ropa que usaba._

_¿Entonces es el adiós?- se obligó a reaccionar. Nada. No acudió ni el arrepentimiento, ni la desesperación, ni la ansiedad, ni el nerviosismo que lo habían dominado momentos antes._

_Llamémoslo "Te veo al rato".-_

_Y la había visto al rato. Habían tenido una breve conversación cuando la señora Simpson le había permitido quedarse en su casa por unos días. La había ayudado con un pequeño asunto y luego cada uno había seguidos su camino._

_El primer día de clases de su anteúltimo año de bachillerato, supo que "el rato" se había terminado. Lisa salió al patio trasero, con el grupo de nerds del primer año. Se sentaron en una mesa y sacaron sus almuerzos: comida vegetariana, deslactosada, baja en calorías, hipercalórica, para alérgicos a sus propias lágrimas. Libros de idiomas, ciencias exactas, de lectura complementaria._

_Con el cabello rubio suelto sobre los hombros y un pañuelo triangular para despejarse la cara; los ojos muy transparentes y las pequeñas pecas en su nariz, incluso con la vestimenta propia de una hija de Apu (Al contrario de lo que podría pensarse, a Lisa le gusta lucir bien arreglada: todos los colores combinaban, las telas eran muy buenas y siempre tenía varias pulseras reluciendo en sus brazos y algún que otro anillo, además de los aretes colgantes. Siempre de falda y zapatos.) Era la más normal de todos sus amigos._

_Ella sacó un libro de Historia, tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja y le sonrió a Martin, que parecía haber dicho algo divertido. Él encontraba divertido a Martin a veces, sobretodo cuando esa no era realmente la intención de Prince. De hecho, era al que menos detestaba del grupo: le tenía un poco de lástima. En cambio, a Milkhause…_

_Milkhause, siempre humillándose con Bart; siempre haciendo el tonto con Lisa. Bart le había contado cada patético detalle de las seis citas que Lisa le había concedido por cansancio. Habían reído mucho a expensas de Van Hauten._

_Ahora, no tenía deseos de reír._

_Tenía de nuevo la estúpida y desesperada sensación que había sentido un amanecer de principios de primavera, hacia ya seis años._

_Tómala y corre. Llévatela lejos de todo (y de todos) hasta que recuerde que bonito se sentía estar contigo. _

_Él si lo recordaba, por supuesto. _

_Recordaba cada segundo, cada gesto, cada respiración, cada palabra. Con dolorosa exactitud, reconoció ahora._

_Lisa Simpson._

_Una chica como Lisa nunca estaría con alguien como él. _

_Por más que fuera el mariscal de campo._

_Por más que todas las chicas de la escuela hicieran fila para salir con él._

_Y no podía convencerla de que había cambiado._

_No quería._

_Sino podía ser por las buenas, sería por las malas, entonces._

_Quizás se sintió observada a través del parque, porque levanto la vista y lo miró, sentado arriba de la mesa, rodeado de sus amigos y varias chicas de sonrisa impecable._

_Sólo lo observó por un parpadeo. Luego volvió, imperturbable, a su lectura y a su almuerzo._

_Sonrió._

_¿Pensado en el próximo juego?- Barbie, una de las porristas, lo observaba con una sonrisa coqueta y un largo y soñador pestañeo. El sábado siguiente se disputaba el primer partido de la temporada.- Tienes esa sonrisa de cuando sabes exactamente que tienes que hacer para vencer al equipo contrario.-_

_Lo sé.- sonrió aún más pronunciadamente.- O lo sabré pronto.-_

"_Por Dios, por Dios. Sabe que estoy aquí. Sabe que estoy aquí, que pienso quedarme, que tengo una hija y que no tiene padre. ¡Y yo misma se lo dije!"_

¡¡¡Lisa!!!-

¿¿Qué??- la mujer reaccionó, con un respingo y miro confusa a su madre.

Tu hermana te esta hablando.-

Lo siento, Maggie ¿Decías?- como era viernes, todos habían esperado a Lisa para cenar.

Te llamaron desde Boston.-

¿Boston?- la voz le tembló un poco. - ¿Quién era?- se vio obligada a preguntar. _Por favor, que fuera Laura. Por favor._

Un tal Tony. Dice que hace mucho que no sabe nada de ti y le preocupa.-_ "Demonios."_

¿Quién es Tony?- preguntó Bart.

¿En verdad llamó? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor, llamémoslo ya! ¡Quiero hablar con él, por favor!-

No, Sim. Allá ya es pasada la medianoche. Mañana vamos a una caseta y le hablamos. ¿Esta bien?-

La niña asintió, pero se quedo muy contrariada y dejo de comer con entusiasmo. Masticaba muy despacio y pedazos muy pequeños.

¿Quién es Tony?- repitió Bart.

La oportunidad de hablar de Tony le devolvió la felicidad a su sobrina.

¡Oh, es el nuestro amigo! Él vivía con nosotros allá en Boston…-

La reacción de Homero fue exactamente igual a cuando escucho por primera vez que era abuelo. Se ahogó con la comida y Marge tuvo que socorrerlo.

¿Qué demonios significa eso?- logró preguntar, después del tercer vaso de agua.

¿Abuelo, estás bien?- se preocupó la niña.- Tony y su hermana Laura vivían con nosotros. Mamá y Tony trabajaban mucho todo el día y estudiaban también y como Laura tiene la edad de la tía Maggie, ella me cuidaba y jugábamos juntas.-

Los alquileres en Boston son muy caros, papá. Conocí a Tony apenas llegué a Boston. Él también acababa de instalarse allí con su hermana, que en ese entonces tenía doce años. Cuando nació Sim, debí conseguir un nuevo lugar donde vivir y nos convenía a los cuatro compartir un alquiler. Tony y Laura son unos muy buenos amigos: fueron como nuestra familia.-

¡Fueron su familia porque tú decidiste dejarnos de lado!- gruñó Homero.

¡Homero, compórtate!- ordenó Marge.

Por lo que fuera, lo son.- dijo cortantemente Lisa. – Sim los conoce desde que nació y son cinco años de vivir juntos. Porque, no sé si lo sabes, papá, hay amigos que viven juntos porque se independizan de sus padres pero los trabajos a medio tiempo no alcanzan para una casa con jardín.-

¡Esas cosas nunca terminan bien!-

Pues nosotros cuatro íbamos muy bien hasta que conseguí un mejor empleo aquí, ¡Sino, me hubiera quedado en Boston!-

¡Por supuesto que lo hubieras hecho! ¿Y le habrás negado a Sim su familia todavía más tiempo, verdad?-

¡¡Ella tenía una familia allí!!-

¿¿Es su padre?? ¿¿Es él??-

¡Homero!-

¡No, no lo es! ¡Pero eso no significa que no fuera como su familia de todos modos!- se pusó de pie bruscamente y salió del comedor.- No tengo más hambre, gracias mamá. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches. No te duermas muy tarde, Sim.-

Buenas noches.-

Simone se quedo muy compugnida por el altercado entre su abuelo y su madre: parecía de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

Ven, nena.- Marge la sentó en su falda y le acarició el cabello. –Mañana por la mañana llamas a Boston desde aquí mismo ¿Esta bien? No es necesario que busquen una caseta. No nos matará una llamada de larga distancia.-

La abuela tiene razón, Sim.- afirmó Bart.- Después de todo, ninguno de los negocios del abuelo nos llevó a la bancarrota: no lo hará una llamada.-

¡Demoni…!- Homero estiró los brazos para estrangular a Bart, en un reflejo condicionado que le había quedado. Se detuvó en seco ante la mirada de Marge y se levantó el también.- Voy a caminar.-

**Bueno, de este capítulo que puedo decir… (Como si tuviera que decir algo) Nelson me esta trayendo muchos problemas, porque si bastará con mostrarlo como lo vemos siempre, no me daría ninguno. Pero hay demasiado que mostrar de Nelson y hay que ver como se hace… Y no, Lisa no tiene muchas ganas de decirle a Sim quién es su padre. Y a su padre quien es Sim, si se entiende la frase. Pensándolo bien, Lisa también se me hace muy difícil de entender aquí.**** Por eso me gusta Homero: es medianamente más comprensible.**

**Vamos a responder Reviews:**

**SlowMotionPATD: Gracias por decir que se ve original. Con lo de interesante veremos que podemos hacer. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!**

**Isabel: gracias por lo de muy bien. Homero es un poco más manejable. No lo pensé hasta que lo dijiste, pero si, era más probable que Lisa dejará embarazada a su novia en la secundaria o apenas salida de ella… Pero igual el conflicto de Lisa no es tanto que quedo embarazada de soltera; sino de quien y como quizás. Por eso no pensé sobre Bart. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
